


Gravity Don't Mean Too Much To Me

by The_Asexual_Queen_of_the_Universe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (probably), Conspiracy Theories, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Swear A Lot, M/M, Well - Freeform, all my novels are serious as SHIT, also, also keith has a sister, also maybe rated e for my mouth, and some pretty epic betrayel, because like, fucking cold man, graphic descriptions of violence is just in case, half galra though, i'm writing a serious thing for once in my life, like goddamn zarkon, my friend thinks it's because i'm short, my violence tolerance is pretty high so yeah, not season two compliant because i hate myself, not sex, random alien-ness will serve as a deus ex machina at times, rated E just to be save, serious fanfic i mean, shout out to my bff michael for teaching me spanish, so my rage is concentrated, te amo mikey, this is the first time being bilingual has come in handy in four months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Queen_of_the_Universe/pseuds/The_Asexual_Queen_of_the_Universe
Summary: Lance's homesickness is at its peak. He spends most of his time with Blue, learning about the lions and how they came to be. When he finds a journal in the back of Blue's cockpit along with a box labeled "MEMORY ORBS, VERY PERSONAL, DON'T TOUCH" he begins to discovery the story of the previous paladins- and maybe a way to destroy Zarkon.





	1. Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of work is from MCR's "Bulletproof Heart," chapter one is from MCR's "SING" because I'm TRASH.  
> And for those of you who know me from the Haikyuu!!! fandom, I'm working on it. I swear. Once I get over writers block.  
> FUck wriTERS BLOCK SIDEWAYS UP THE ASS WITH A MARINARA-COATED SPEAR.

Lance was lying back on the floor of Blue's cockpit, staring at the ceiling and halfheartedly humming some song that had been in the top 40 for month six years back and his mama used listen to while driving. Blue was purring along, and Lance felt himself blink in and out of consciousness. 

 _Kit, there is something you must do._ She thought at him. 

"What?" 

 _Go to the back of the cockpit, where the bed is. There's a small compartment near the pillow. The box and book inside are for you._ Lance did as she asked, hauling his lanky body up. The box was an aged looking metal, and the book was the first paper Lance had seen in nearly a year. He touched it softly, reverently before he caught sight of the cover and almost dropped it. 

"Blue, this is-this...what  _is_ this?" It read 'Advice For Lance: The Paladin's Guide To Seduction, Recklessness, and Punching Zarkon In His Smug Fucking Face.'

 _My previous paladin wrote it. She thought you would need a guide to help you._ Lance stared down at it, deliberating. 

"I'm going to go read this in my room." 

_Have fun._

* * *

_To Lance, my successor to the pilot's seat of the best lion in Voltron, I give this honest, blunt, and brutal auto-biography. As I write this, I am 699 years old, and I will die next cycle. I know what it's like to be in your position- young, charged with something greater than you should ever have been, and totally fucking proud of it._

_I am Auisia the Bold, Voltron's fifth blue paladin, former crown princess of the Lakshiri, wife, mother, rebel general, flirt, asshole, and water lover. I am Auisia, and I am telling you this so that you will know just what select wisdom I can offer to you. An example of my awe inspiring wisdom:_

  * _Fucking up is an art, so never let anyone call you a scientist._



* * *

Lance knew that, logically, he should go get dinner. Lance also knew that the galley was always open, and he wanted to be alone with Auisia's work. Finally, someone who would tell him what the Blue Lion valued was in front of him (sort of). 

Also, she was a terrifyingly fascinating person. 

Dinner could be pushed off a bit.

* * *

  _Alright, so you don't need to hear about my childhood too much. Summarized: I had many siblings, I hated my parents, parents died, I abdicated, and was banned from my home plant, Lakshir. The Lakshiri are a semi-aquatic people; we have gills and sharper teeth than your funny little species._

_I made my home on Asora, a dwarf planet that is much like your Earth, but Asora is almost entirely water with small islands speckled throughout. I had a house built, and for ten years, I was its sole sentient inhabitant. This house is yours, now._

_One day, I was drying out in the sun from a long dive when Blue landed. She nuzzled me, and- well, you know, it **clicks**. None of my team sympathizes. I suspect this is a Blue thing. _

_Most complicated things in my life are Blue things._

_Anyways, I packed my things, locked my house, and took off. We landed on Altea, where we were greeted by a stressed looking King Alfor and a bubbly Coran. I was the first paladin chosen; Blue has told me it is always this way. 36 hours later came Green, with Black hot on her heels. Red straggled in about two hours after them, and Yellow dramatically burst in to pick Alfor (she's such a drama queen and I love it). We were as follows:_

  * _Zarkon, the Black Paladin (Galra)_
  * _Alfor, the Yellow Paladin (Altean)_
  * _Auisia, the Blue Paladin (Lakshiri)_
  * _Laskali, the Red Paladin (Saulian)_
  * _Caras, the Green Paladin (Tuli)_



_A great team, all things considered._

_I should probably tell you of how I arrived on Altea, and met my team. I know my story varies greatly from yours, but there a dew universal threads (Red Paladin/Blue Paladin rivalry, Blue Paladin/Yellow Paladin/Green Paladin friendship, salty genius Green Paladin)._

_I had been piloting for roughly 17 hours before we touched down in the Blue Lion's hanger in the Castle, which was in Altea's capital, Colosiah, at the time. I staggered out of the cockpit, exhausted as hell but with perfect makeup. I walked over to Alfor and Coran, legs stiff from the journey._

_"So you're the one who's gathering us all up, uh?" I shook Alfor's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Auisia of Lakshir. Got a place I can crash for the next 34 hours? Green arrives in 36, I'm exhausted, and I need to get my shit out of Blue." Coran giggled a bit._

_"I'll_ _show you to your room, Auisia, and help with those bags. I hope you don't mind excessive blue; the palace decorators went a little bit overboard while working on it."_

_"I'm wearing all blue, man. What do you think?"_

_I awoke exactly 34 hours later. Skin care, makeup, hair and clothes took thirty minutes (Caras always teased me for my obsession with my appearance, but who was laughing when they got wrinkles first, hmm?). I wandered the halls for a while before a servant directed me to where the king, princess, and adviser were having breakfast._

_Princess Allura was seated at the head of the table in the garden, flower crown on her head and flopping into her eyes. She was excitedly telling her father about she and Coran's plans for the day. When I entered the gazebo, she looked up at me and her grin spread impossibly wider._

_"You're the Blue Paladin! The Blue Lion's my favorite. I'm Allura."  
_

_"I'm Auisia. May I sit down?"  She nodded, and was quick to include me in the conversation, and interrogated me about my favorite sweets. My answers- which were mostly blue in coloring- were met with her approval. Eventually, it was time for us to part, and Alfor and I began our walk to the Green Lion's docking bay._

_It was mostly a silent walk- Alfor has never been the best conversationalist- and I took the time to attempt to memorize the way. It was becoming very apparent to me that I was going to have to live on Altea, and I felt little sorrow for my island home. It had been a lonely place, and Blue Paladins have always been social creatures. Altea seemed a virtual paradise for me- it was pretty, it had people, and I had a robot lion I could fly away in if I wanted to._

_The Green Lion came soaring in right on schedule, and out of her maw climbed a tiny little Tuli. This was Caras, our **other** daredevil. _

_Caras was much shorter than I- maybe two heads or so. I was the second tallest paladin, beaten only by Zarkon and by ten fucking centimeters. At any rate, Caras was a tired looking, grey-skinned, green haired, blue eyed, white-pupiled, salty as fuck little Tuli. They were one of my best friends._

_Caras marched up to us, spat, and stuck out one of their seven fingered hands._

_"I'm Caras. Who the fuck are you?"_

_"Auisia, Blue Paladin."_

_"Alfor, king of Altea."_

_"Coolio. Hey, tall asshole, show me your lion."_

_And just like that, Caras and I were on our way to friendship._

* * *

 Lance blinked a few times after the last sentence he had read, shocked to realize how late it was. His stomach was growling fiercely, and he hauled himself up to head to the kitchen for some food goo, bringing the book with him. Also, he was totally going to give Allura shit about the Blue Lion being her favorite. 

The castle halls were empty that late in the "night" and Lance found himself wondering where Auisia had stayed when she lived here. What had her everyday walk to the galley been like? Probably better lit, and happier to boot. 

To his surprise, the galley wasn't empty. Allura was there, hunched over a glass of something Lance didn't recognize. Her face was tired and sorrowful. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Hey there, princess. What's got you so down?"

"Lance?" She looked up to meet his gaze. 

"You looked like you were about to cry. Want to talk about it?" The princess sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling for a moment. 

"I miss Altea. The people, the culture, the life that we lost. It was...it was just so lovely. And the past paladins, well...I know this isn't fair to you all, but I miss them. My father, of course, is one of the worst pains. And I don't miss Zarkon at all. But the other three, Auisia, Caras, and Laskali, were wonderful people. Caras was a genius- I remember when they would randomly reassemble Green's cockpit and other things. They'd give me robots for presents. Laskali was quieter, but she was an excellent listener and gave me fantastic advice. She could fight like hell, and she hit harder than anything. And Auisia-"

"Was your favorite?" Lance grinned, waving the book at her. Allura grabbed it, eyes widening as she read the title.

"Where'd you get this?" 

"Auisia left it in Blue for me. She said you liked the Blue Lion best~"

"Oh, go away, Lance." 

"But I'm hungry." He whined, flopping his torso down on the table. She giggled at his antics, and Lance was just happy to see her happy again. 

"Get some food goo, than. We have some decent alcohol, if you'd like." 

"I'm good on the booze, princess, but I will have some of that goo." They ate in silence, Lance continuing on his read. 

* * *

_Caras and I were working on Blue when Alfor entered with a tall Galra._

_"Caras, Auisia, this is Zarkon, the Black Paladin. Please be nice to him."_

_"I can't," Caras drawled, "I am scheduled to be a bitch at...hmm, let me check my schedule...literally every fucking opportunity."_

_"Same." I said, high-fiving them.  Alfor groaned._

_"Sorry about them."  Zarkon nodded his response, stalking away._

_"He seems nice." I snarked, going back to my work. Caras high-fived me._

_All that were left were Red and Yellow. Red would arrive in two hours, and I had never been more anxious for an arrival in my life._

_When the Red Lion descended gracefully into his hanger, out climbed a bored looking Saulian. This was Laskali, and the second my eyes met hers I was filled with a great and sudden irritation. She seemed so nonchalant, so great a warrior. She moved with a deadly grace, and her black and green eyes were narrowed._

_"I am Laskali of the system of Saul. Who are all of you?"_

_"I am Alfor, king of Altea. This is Zarkon, the Black Paladin. Next to him is Caras, the Green Paladin. And next to them is Auisia, the Blue Paladin."  She nodded at us._

_"Yellow will arrive shortly." I announced, sensing that we needed to get over to the Yellow Lion's hanger immediately. Zarkon nodded, starting off. Laskali glared harder._

_The Yellow Lion crashed in the room, setting her heavy body down none too gently. She sat there, staring at us._

_"Is her paladin going to come out?" Caras inquired. I hid my smile, knowing what was coming. The great cat leaned down, snatched Alfor up by his long cloak, and lifted him high in the air, purring the whole time._

_"What the hell is this?" He yelled down at us._

_"You've been chosen." I yelled back. Alfor sighed, and Yellow purred harder._

_We weren't anything resembling a team yet, but Voltron had been assembled._

* * *

Lance looked up from the end of the page to see Allura softly smiling at one of her mice. 

"The Yellow Lion picked your dad up like he was a kitten."

"Yellow is lovely."

"Did the previous Red and Blue paladins not get along?" Lance asked, and Allura made a strange face. 

"Not exactly. If Auisia hasn't explained yet, I'm sure she will eventually."

"C'mon, Allura, I need some answers here!" She laughed, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Sorry, Lance." 

"I feel so unloved." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Lance." He smiled back.

"You're welcome, princess." 

 


	2. If My Velocity Starts To Make You Sweat Then Just Don't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from MCR's Planetary GO! because I'm listening to Danger Days on repeat again.  
> Stop me.  
> Also I realized mid-way through that this chapter has some slight elements of depression. Tread lightly if that's triggering to you. It's probably because I was working on one of my novels before writing this and shit got REAL.

_The first thing that anyone should know about Alfor was that he had an infectious, glorious laugh. When he got started, it was impossible to stop him and soon everyone else would be on the floor, tears in their eyes, fists slamming. It wasn't a mellifluous laugh, no, it was rough, deep, and discordant, but he laughed with such vigor that often it seemed as if he had the greatest laugh in the universe._

_The second thing that anyone should know about him was that he was the most caring man I ever met. I don't think he ever hated Zarkon, even after Altea burned. Alfor could hate, yes, but I think he was more inclined to see the harsh reality of things and immediately choose to be the kindest one involved. He wasn't very good with talking, but his gestures and his actions were always heartfelt and thoughtful._

_The third thing about Alfor was that he never stopped fighting. He was undaunted in battle. He fought, stamping down the fear in his heart and he clenched his teeth, trapping his anxiety behind a prison of bone. Never once did I see this man cower for long, and I would thank everyone to remember that the Yellow Paladin is **NOT** weak, even when he hides. _

_Without Alfor, there would be no Voltron._

_The first thing anyone should know about Caras is that they had to most lovely voice. It was rough, and they never practiced, but I have always liked Caras' drunken, bawdy drinking ballads more than even the most lovely of Coran's opera. They were so passionate, ignoring the strange looks we got when they burst into song._

_The second thing to know about them was that Caras was just as reckless as the rest of us- almost as reckless as Laskali, in fact. They would charge through the enemy, plowing their tiny lion through entire fleets. They did it all grinning, and I'm pretty sure I got over seven hundred calls for backup that boiled down to "Yeah, I punched some guys and now they're trying to kill me. Need a little help. Thanks!"_

_The third thing to know was that Caras was a sensitive creature at heart. They took offense easily, but they bit back harder than anyone ever dared snap at them. I saw Caras cry three times over our fifty year friendship, and I lost count of the times I saw them swallow back the tears. But they kept their head held high, their hopes up, harsh eyes ready to fight the world to the death._

_~~I don't know why I wrote this part.~~  I just miss my best friends. _

* * *

Lance didn't want to drag himself to training. 

Shiro had been extra hard on them lately, and Lance knew that it was for the best but he just...couldn't. It wasn't that he was afraid of hard work (he wasn't) like the others thought, it was just that he was sick and tired of the whole "let everyone run you into walls and share all your personal feelings with the group for the betterment of the universe" shtick. 

The running into walls part was- by itself- tolerable, but the sharing feelings part was unbearable. Lance loved talking, but emotional stuff was something he didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole. 

There was a knocking at his door, and he sighed, rising from his desk. It was Hunk. 

"How ya doin', buddy?" The yellow paladin asked, handing Lance a plate of questionable looking but no doubt delicious tarts. 

"Hunk, you are Jesus." Lance said, hugging his friend. Hunk hugged back tightly, laughing.  

"I'm pretty sure I'm not that old." 

"Reincarnation of Jesus?" 

"That's better."

"What's training today?" 

"Shiro wants us to take our lions out for a spin- Allura's been ragging on him to let us do training with the lions to strengthen our bonds." 

"Joder sí." Lance pumped his fist, and Hunk grinned at him. 

"C'mon, Lance. Let's go!"

* * *

_I just...feel numb some days._

_It's been so long since I was with the other paladins. Laskali was the last of them other than me, and she's been gone 499 years now._

_She aged gracefully, taking her command post well. She missed Red so much. I don't think she ever got over it, although I tried to ease her pain._

_Oh, stars, how I loved her._

 

* * *

Blue purred as he entered her cockpit. 

_Did you enjoy the book so far?_

"Yes! The story's interesting, and she gave me Allura teasing material." 

_Hmm. Don't provoke her too much, I need you alive._

"Aww, c'mon, Blue! Have a little more faith in me. I can hold my own." 

_Not against her._

"Eh, fair enough."

"Who're you talking to?" Came Shiro's voice from the console. 

"Uh...Blue? My lion? Why do you need to ask this? Can't you guys talk to your lions?" There was silence from the others for a moment before Coran's voice cut through the speakers. 

"Lance is exempt from this exercise. He and I need to have a talk." 

* * *

_Laskali and I will be buried together._

_Morbid, I know, but I designed her grave for two. My sons will ensure that we are buried together, floating in the mixed waters of our home lands, flowers adorning us, hands linked. It will be gorgeous. I'm trying to convince my sons to put some candles in there._

_Kilian Alfor, my third child, is reading over my shoulder and wants to say that putting candles in the same place as his mothers' bodies is probably a bad idea, because we might catch fire._

_I just informed him that he's boring._

* * *

"What's this about, Coran?" Lance asked as he followed the man through the halls. 

"What do you know about souls?" Coran allowed a camera to scan his iris, opening a door Lance had never been through. It was dark and dusty, and it appeared to have once been brightly colored, though it had faded with time. There were five chairs around a circular table, and Lance approached the one closest to him. He touched its peeling paint, and his finger came off blue. He looked up at the ceiling to see portraits of five people. His eye was drawn to one in particular, a tall woman with dark brown skin, black sclerae and dark, softly glowing blue irises. Her silver hair was long one side, buzzed short to her head on the other. There were gills on the side of her neck. 

"Is that-"

"Auisia, yes. Those paintings were done shortly after they came together as a team for the first time. Sit down, Lance." Lance looked around before sitting down on the once-blue chair. Coran sat in the yellow one next to him. 

"What do you know about souls, Lance?" 

"Uh...not much? People have 'em. I think the lions do, too."

"Correct. Do you know of soul bonds?" 

"Sounds like something out of a fanfiction."  
"A what?" 

"Never mind, Coran. What about soul bounds?"

"They are commonly only formed by the closest of lovers, the best of friends, the strongest of siblings. Legends say that twins are born with them already in place. However, shortly after Voltron was first built, we made a startling discovery. The lions could form bonds with their pilots. That is why Zarkon can try to take the Black Lion. That is why you can here Blue's voice." 

"W-we _bonded souls_?" Lance squeaked out. Coran nodded. 

"The Blue Lion always forms the fastest one. It's because she's so picky, I believe. She's already got a paladin she trusts, so you two just goes along and the bond forms! But it's a bit risky, since sometimes it'll progress far enough along that you'll feel each other's pain, which is kind of bad for fighting Zarkon."

Lance nodded along, anxiety welling up inside him. 

"Ah, but don't worry, number three, you'll be fine. The last blue paladin before you survived it, even if it did make her grumpier." The man patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before walking out, leaving the boy to his thoughts. 

Lance stared up at the ceiling, at the swirling robes of the past paladins. He'd thought the others were feeling what he did whenever they all synced up with their lions. Apparently he'd been wrong. 

"It's lonelier than I thought out here." He muttered.

* * *

_I can think of nothing more satisfying than something you barely pulled off._

_When you've half-assed your way through everything that day, you're barely holding in the rage and the tears and the feelings, but at the last. fucking. tick. It works. And you're suddenly so happy that you just laugh and laugh and laugh and oh, stars, is it exhilarating._

_Zarkon always nagged me for it, said I needed to actually work._

_Poor bastard didn't realize that I never stop working._

_Look, I know you're not an engineer. I know you're not a perfect carbon copy of me. You don't have to be, Lance. The bastards who try to change people are the really fucked up ones, no matter how screwed we are. I know you're no scientist, but there is a niche for you. And if you can't find one, carve it your damn self- chances are you'll find some like minded shits down there._

_Just promise me one thing, Lance._

_Promise me you won't betray them._

* * *

Keith came to get him. 

Lance was a little surprised, as he had been expecting either Shiro or Hunk. But there the red paladin was, shifting his weight from just inside the doorway.

"Which one's the red one?" Keith inquired, pointing at the ceiling. 

"Her." Lance pointed out Laskali, whose grey skin had faded to porcelain. Keith grunted a response, sitting down in the decrepit red chair. 

"They look so happy." Keith whispered after a while. Lance agreed. 

"What happened to the galaxy, Keith? What went so badly wrong that those guys are dead or evil and a bunch of teenagers have to do their jobs?"

"I wish I had an answer to that," Keith grumbled, "We should go. I'm starving and Hunk promised fruit tarts." 

They walked through the halls, footsteps padding along. 

"Wanna try the pool again later?" Lance asked.

"Why not? Might as well try to figure out that freaky thing." 

"Ooh, maybe they have a hot tub." 

"Upside-down floating hot tub. Oh joy."

"Dios mío, Keith, was that _sarcasm_? I'm so proud!" Keith blushed. 

"Oh, fuck off!" They bickered all the way to the dining room.

Allura sat at the head of the table, excitedly devouring a fruit tart while Hunk beamed. Pidge was on their computer, humming a little tune and tapping away, half-finished tart by their left arm. Shiro was discussing history with Coran. Shiro was politely eating his tart while Coran had finished and had bits stuck in his mustache. 

"You're back!" Coran exclaimed, arms windmilling. Hunk placed tarts in front of them. 

As their small family yelled at each other, ate tarts, and laughed, Lance felt a little less alone. 

* * *

_I don't think I'll ever quite be able to hate Zarkon._

_I know what he has done. I know he is a monster. I understand that and have accepted it._

_But he was once my friend._

_You know Zarkon as a killer, a megalomaniac, and a mad man. I knew him when he was a good man and a better leader. I cannot bring myself to ignore those things. The galaxy cannot ignore the fact that the Galra have feelings as we do, bleed as we do. They have suffered at his hands, too. I cannot forget the bad Zarkon did, but I also cannot forget the good._

_I'm not saying he's forgiven. He never will be. But I cannot hate him._

_It would be easier if I could._

* * *

Lance had found an Altean hot tub, and he was trying to figure it out. He'd tried an assortment of poses, handstands, jumps, and buttons but he still couldn't use the damn thing. Keith had agreed to meet him here, but he was five minutes late. 

"Try the purple one." Said Keith, poking his head over Lance's shoulder. Lance yelped, falling in. Keith yanked him out by the shorts. 

"Don't scare me, you asshole!" Yelled the very upset and soaking paladin. 

"Sorry."

"Thank you!" Lance slammed his hand down on the purple button. It activated the jets. 

"Dios." Grumbled Lance. Keith blinked at him. 

"The fuck does that mean."

"D-did you never take Spanish?"

"No, I took Japanese." 

"Hold the fucking phone! We need to get you a Spanish-English dictionary and some Rosetta Stone. Heh, that rhymed."

"Lance, I swear to god-" Keith was interrupted by a sudden torrent of water being dumped on him. 

"Oh, fuck Altean pools!" The red paladin screamed. Lance giggled. 

"Sorry for the pain, cabrón." 

"...You just insulted me, didn't you." 

"Yup." 

Keith lunged at him, and Lance took off down the halls, cackling all the way. 


End file.
